


Dressed for Pleasure

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickslow finds out that his friend has a certain thing for pretty dresses and mercilessly exploits the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my man's secret weapon: his old graduation dress. *purrs*  
> The chapters only very loosely follow a story line. Will be updated at my leisure until I grow tired of it.

Laxus knocked at the door again. He was spending most evenings at the seith mage's house lately. He was a little surprised when Bickslow opened in only tracksuit bottoms and apron, not because of the lack of clothing, topless being a quite common style for the man when he was at home, but because of the apron. It wasn't exactly his usual style.

“Yo. Come on in, I'm baking”, the acrobatic man smiled.

The blonde stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. “Baking?”

“Yea. Home made bread. You can have some too if you're staying for supper”, Bickslow grinned, disappearing in the kitchen again.

A delicious smell already filled the air, the fragrance of warm yeast making the modest house seem a thousand times more homely than usual. Laxus took his shoes off and set them aside before walking after his friend.

Looking over the apron the seiht mage was wearing, he determined that it definitely had to be new. It wasn't the old brown one Bickslow had been using before and it was as of yet spotlessly clean.

It was an old fashioned and timeless design in lilac cloth, pink flower patterns swirling over it. The outfit was pretty girly, looking more like a dress than anything else. The back was closed from the lower back, where it was tied together with a silk band, all the way down to to the ruffled hem, stopping halfway down the man's thighs. And wow, did he look good in that, the neatly tied fluffy ribbon bouncing a little when he shuffled about in the room.

Laxus cleared his throat. “You've got a new apron?”

“Yea. I got it from the Cosplay Princes as birthday present”, Bickslow answered.

That explained why it was so girly at least. They had celebrated him at the guild last week. Laxus had gotten him new paint for his puppets since he'd been running low after the last couple S-class missions.

Bickslow looked over to the dragon slayer, the orange eyes seemingly not able to leave his new outfit, staring.

“Like what you see?”, he teased.

“Tsk”, the blonde huffed, averting his eyes at once.

Bickslow chuckled in amusement and Laxus was about ready to flee the room, feeling how blood made its way downward. It was so wrong. No, bad body, not his friend.

When Bickslow turned back around, bending down to open the oven and check on the bread, Laxus actively forced himself to look away. Had the seith mage not been wearing trousers, that movement would have revealed just about everything.

No, not the right trail of thought!

Tense, the blonde made his way across the hallway and into the bathroom.

He needed to take care of this before it became really awkward. The mass of all disgusting thoughts he could conjure didn't help him in the least, not after _that_. Geh, that damn perfectly shaped hind with a fucking ribbon on top, like a present...

No. Don't think on it!

He wondered if he would have the time to rid himself of the erection manually before Bickslow started wondering were he had disappeared off to.

“Done”, Bickslow called and he cursed. Nope, he definitely didn't have the time to. He washed his face in cold water to scare any trace of a blush from it before rejoining his friend, now sitting by the table and cutting a few slices from the still steaming bread.

“I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out this time”, he smiled, urging the blonde to try it as well.

Laxus sat down opposite him and sighed as his erection was forced to the side uncomfortably.

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

He picked a slice of bread from the plate instead, spread some butter on it, and ate with the seith mage. He really was good at baking. He couldn't match Freed when it came to cooking, but when it came to baking he was the winner.

Laxus was ready to admit he might be just a little biased by his love for not so sweet treats, cookies that were more dough and less sugar, simple, with sour fruits instead of chocolate or raisins. The seith mage had a tendency to make that kind of thing even tough he himself would order a sweet cake for dessert when dining out. Perhaps he simply knew how good he was at making them.

Laxus found great relief in the fact that he was able to calm down again while they ate, Bickslow rambling about some book Freed had showed him yesterday. He wasn't awfully interested in literature, but he kept nodding a little from time to time to show he was still following.

When they were done with supper, the seith mage wrapped the rest of the delicious bread into a linen kitchen towel and put it away so it wouldn't dry out. He then took their plates to the sink and started washing up, all the bakery utensils covered in dough and flour.

“Dry off for me?”, he requested and the blonde got up as well. The seith mage handed him the washed items and he dried them off, putting them back into the cabinets. He was familiar with the other man's kitchen and had no trouble knowing where everything was supposed to go.

What gave him more trouble was the slight sway of hips when the other man washed, the ribbon only adding to the movement and without fail drawing his attention to the seith mage's backside. Every time he was forced to pass Bickslow to place a bowl back, it all but itched in him to let his hand retrace the flower patterns.

He watched as Bickslow scrubbed the baking pan, bringing a manicured hand around the edge and working an especially irksome stain. Foam ran trough his fingers, the black nail polish partially covered with white bubbles.

This was getting ridiculous.

He leaned back against the counter and looked out the window instead. Sure, Bickslow was a good looking guy, well trained, funny, kind and strong, but he was Laxus's friend. He'd surely not appreciate to know just how much the blonde yearned to touch him at the moment, wanted to press himself against that ribbon decorated bottom.

“Laxus”, the seith mage ripped him from his thoughts again.

He was holding the baking pan up, water dripping down his arm. Laxus took it and got back to work, definitely not watching the acrobat again as he picked the balloon whisk from the pile and licked for a little of the dough between the wire loops with a satisfied hum before making to clean it properly. Curling his fingers around the grip, he dragged the dish rag over it a few times, seeming completely emerged in what he was doing.

Really?! Freaking dammit, did Bickslow even know what the hell he was doing to him?! Laxus was actually a little pissed just how oblivious the bastard was in his cute frilly dress, apron, thing. Damn!

When Bickslow was done, he opened the drain and dried his hands before looking to his friend. He stopped as he noticed just how focused the blonde was on drying the last plate, looking at it like it was to be blamed for all wrongs in this world. Was he just imagining it or was there a slight blush creeping to the man's face?

The dragon slayer finally realised the porcelain was dry and put it back in the cupboard with a sigh. He too turned around and Bickslow noticed just why he was so tense. He was hard, aroused and embarrassed for it.

Not bothering to take his eyes of the man's crotch, Bickslow teased, “You really like to see me in apron, don't you?”

Laxus's cheeks really gained colour then, soon about to match the red cloth clutched in his hand. His friend had noticed. Shit! He wanted to sink into the ground, feeling guilty for his naughty trail of thought.

The seith mage grinned widely and took a step to stand right before him.

Laxus didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed to the bone. He wondered for how long and just how cruelly the other man would tease him for this, if Bickslow was offended or weirded out. What he definitively hadn't expected was the reaction that he got, the acrobatic man falling to his knees before him.

“Bickslow?!”

The seith mage pulled at his belt, sniggering at the shock in his friend's orange eyes. What did Laxus think would happen? That he'd be mad or shame him for it? No, this was just perfect. The dragon slayer was actually hot for him. And it was definitely not beyond him to exploit that fact to the fullest. The S-class mage caught his hands and he looked back up at his friend with a bright grin.

“What? Not what you wanted?”, he teased.

“I...”, Laxus began, going quiet again as he raked his mind for anything that would make sense to say in this situation. He did want this to be happening, gosh he longed for it, but it just felt odd somehow.

“Come on. Let me”, Bickslow coaxed and he let go of the seith mage's hands, resting them on the counter behind himself instead. He nervously played with the kitchen towel under his hand as he watched the acrobatic man unbuckle him.

Bickslow freed his cock, tugging his clothes down a little to ease access. He smirked up at the blonde one more time before steadying his cock with a hand and running his tongue up the underside. Never had he seen the S-class mage this insecure. It was brilliant, giving him a full fledged power rush as he wrapped his lips around the man's erection.

Laxus's hands grabbed onto the wooden counter hard, a gasp all but forced from him at the moist warmth. Fuck, the sight alone was driving him crazy. The seith mage on his knees, his shoulders exposed underneath the dress like apron and sucking him like it was the one thing he'd craved all day long.

Laxus found himself transfixed at the pleasure climbing up his spine for every little bob of the other's head, every lick and swirl of his tongue and nip of his lips. He was breathing hard, small moans accompanying every exhale. His toes curled as the seith mage relaxed and took him deep, his nose nudging the blonde's stomach for a second.

“Ah Fuck! Shit!”, he cursed, his head craning up with the firm shove toward release.

As he tensed up, his hand slipped on the wet red cloth and he stumbled ever so little, the seith mage giving him an amused smirk even as his mouth was otherwise occupied.

Laxus all but clawed at the wooden counter top. “I'll”, he forced a warning between gritted teeth.

When Bickslow made no move to stop what he was doing, Laxus was sure he would break in pure rapture. His head fell back against the hanging cabinets with a dull 'thud', every muscle in his body going rigid. Glancing down at the mischievous man sitting before him on the kitchen floor one more time, he unravelled, grunting as his body shook in a rush of pleasure.

Dizzy as the warm mouth left him, he just leaned back against the cabinets and breathed.

Bickslow was fascinated with the entire scene, seeing the S-class mage come undone at his doing. He swallowed the bitter fluid down and licked his lips. Tilting his head to the right a little, he inspected the other as he caught his breath. It didn't seem like he held even a single coherent thought any more.

When Bickslow got up, the orange eyes finally opened again, focusing on his face in an utterly blank expression.

“I didn't know you liked aprons that much”, the seith mage teased.

“It looks like a damn dress”, Laxus defended at once.

“So you have a thing for guys in dress?”

“Tsk”, the dragon slayer huffed and he couldn't help but laugh.

“Gyhaha, glad you liked it.”

He untied the lilac ribbon and hung the apron aside for now, already plotting on how to exploit this new information in the future. The blonde was still watching him, dumbfounded, and he cleared his throat.

“I mean, personally I don't mind, but you might want to...”, he teased, motioning to the other man's crotch.

Laxus blushed again and rearranged hastily, the seith mage chuckling amused as he walked on past and into the living room.

  



	2. Dress

It had been a few days ago that Bickslow baked bread and all of _that_ happened.

The seith mage had acted like nothing the minute after and Laxus was convinced he didn't want to ever speak of the laps in judgement again either. They hadn't even been drunk, had no excuse for what went down. Silence was thus the best option. Or at least that's what Laxus thought, the seith mage having a very different approach in mind.

When Laxus came over again in the evening, he bid the dragon slayer inside with a smile. The blonde did have a key, but he insisted on knocking to check if Bickslow was home before eventually letting himself in if he wasn't. He was oddly polite like that sometimes.

Laxus flopped down on a kitchen chair and watched as the seith mage cooked. The lilac apron was hanging on its hook as the man stirred the orange soup and he wasn't entirely sure if he should be glad or disappointed.

“Take over for me a moment, would you? I want to change”, the seith mage said and he got up, taking care of the cooking for a while as the other man disappeared down the hall.

He hated wearing all his protective clothes when at home, especially during the summer when they got far too damn warm. He would always change to a pair of soft tracksuit bottoms and perhaps a t-shirt. Oftentimes, he left his visor on the bedside table and repressed his magic instead. When it was with his team mates, he didn't need to worry about freaking anybody out if his control lapsed for a second or two.

Today however, he had a different outfit in mind, having prepared for this moment beforehand. If he had read the dragon slayer's reaction correctly last week, this was bound to leave him gaping. And if not, it would at least be a hell lot of fun to bewilder the brash man.

Tasting the butternut squash soup, Laxus confirmed what his sensitive nose already had hinted. There was a distinct lack of black pepper. Checking that the seith mage wouldn't catch him red-handed, he seasoned the dish a little, stirring the spice down and shortly bringing the soup to a boil again.

When Bickslow returned, he quickly regulated the heat back down before turning to his friend. He froze in mid-step as he saw the seith mage's choice of clothing.

He was wearing a black swing dress with halter neck and cute white dotted collar. A red belt formed it around his mid and Laxus had to remind himself not to gape, closing his mouth and licking his now far too dry lips.

“I thought you might like it”, Bickslow said innocently.

“You are insane.”

Walking past the blonde to the stove, Bickslow wondered, “What did you change?”

“What?”, the blonde asked bewildered, already having lost the thread.

“The soup. You helped me with the seasoning, didn't you?”

“Just a little.”

“Black pepper”, he said and Bickslow sighed.

“Right. Black pepper. I forgot the number two fucking spice. I suck at this.”

“You don't, you just forget some details”, Laxus said and he raised an eyebrow at the S-class mage.

“It'll come to you in time”, the blonde added encouragingly.

“Perhaps.”

Laxus watched as Bickslow set the table, wondering just what the man was thinking, dressing like that. He had never chosen this kind of clothing before, so it was definitely not a coincidence that he had nailed the dragon slayer's favourite style, a classic pattern and cute puffy petticoat underneath, the bright red hem just so showing under the black dress.

After cleaning the table, Bickslow lay a new tablecloth out, bending over the table a little to tug the edges out and straighten the cloth.

Letting his eyes wander, Laxus saw that the man had even bothered shaving his legs, the smooth skin and painted toe nails giving him a slight feminine touch. But even with that, his long muscular legs were very masculine, very enticing.

Laxus felt himself grow hard at the sight, at all the fantasies running through his head when the dress swirled around the seith mage's perfect form. His trousers were far too tight as he pondered whether he should dare to make a move.

Surely Bickslow wouldn't mind if he closed in to feel over the velvet a little. It was practically an invitation to dress up like that after what happened when he wore the apron. Taking heart, Laxus walked up behind him.

Bickslow turned around just then to get the plates and came face to face with Laxus. He stood perfectly still, waiting, and thirsting for the blonde to make a move.

When the dragon slayer's hand felt over the dress, he smirked. It worked. He leaned back against the table and the blonde caressed over his cheek, letting his hands tangle in the blue tuft of hair before hesitantly inching closer.

Laxus didn't want to break any part of their friendship by doing something the seith mage wouldn't want so he fought his hunger back and only slowly pressed his lips over the other man's.

Bickslow closed his eyes as the soft lips met his own. His hands took a hold of the S-class mage's waist, tugging him close in a demand for more. Stuck between the table and the other now, he opened his mouth for the dragon slayer to explore.

Laxus couldn't possibly refuse the offering, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth and tasting raw squash and a hint of milk on him. The seith mage had evidently snacked while cooking, as per usual.

Pulling back, he felt over the dotted collar. “Why a dress?”

“Are you complaining?”, Bickslow teased.

“Not exactly”, Laxus mumbled and he pulled the dragon slayer into another kiss.

Laxus pressed himself against the seith mage with a longing hum, taking a hold of the acrobatic hips and heaving him up on the table. Bickslow grinned happily, wrapping his legs around the blonde so he couldn't leave. Taking a deep breath, Laxus met his eyes.

“Just what is the point of mocking me like this?”

Bickslow raised an eyebrow at the dragon slayer, apparently needing it spelled out to feel comfortable, to know it would be fine, that he truly and fully wished for this as well. Not having an issue with speaking up, he pulled the S-class mage close and whispered, “I want you to fuck me senseless over this table.”

Laxus bit his lower lip at the heated words, definitely not about to refuse. He collected his composure and smirked, “That so?”

Bickslow yelped in surprise as he was pulled off the table and turned around with a firm hand. Laxus pushed him down with an arm and he smirked back at the S-class mage, the man finally functioning normally again.

Laxus felt up his thighs and he arched back against the dragon slayer longingly. The blonde leaned over him and mouthed at the soft skin of his neck. Tilting his head to the side in order to ease access, Bickslow fully enjoyed the caress. He groaned in arousal when Laxus caught his earlobe between his teeth and playfully tugged at it. The two warm hands travelled further up his legs and stopped at his silk underwear.

Laxus lifted the dress in suspicion and spotted a pair of black panties. “You're actually wearing panties?”

“Hey, if I go for it, I go all the way.”

The smirk was instantly wiped from his face when he felt Laxus's thumb trailing under the cloth. He quivered in arousal as the dragon slayer applied a little pressure to try and enter him. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he relaxed his body, allowing the finger to slip inside.

Quickly realising that it would take far too long to quench his lust without some sort of help, he pulled the small pack of lube he'd placed in the discrete dress pocket out. He held it up and Laxus took it from him, the finger leaving him again as well.

“If you like them, drop them”, the dragon slayer rumbled in warning and he reached under the petticoat, pushing the panties down his legs and stepping out of them as they pooled on the floor.

He looked back at the blonde and was inclined to purr as watched Laxus freed himself. The dragon slayer tore the pack of lube open and forced the contents out, slicking his right hand and stroking up over over his cock to spread the viscous fluid.

Bickslow determined that this placed among the five best ideas he had ever had. His mouth was running dry as the orange eyes burned with desire. Keen to get on with it, he leaned back over the table, shooting the blonde a longing look over his shoulder in an effort to persuade him to hurry up.

Laxus got the hint, pulling the dress up with his left hand and bunching it up over the seith mage's hip. He traced a slicked finger around the acrobat's entrance before easing it in. He smirked as Bickslow took a hold of the tablecloth and huffed in delight when he found the man's prostate. Loosing no time before easing a second finger in, he waited just long enough for Bickslow to relax around them before adding a third and then removing them to line up instead.

The seith mage reached down and made sure his own erection was atop the table, not needing the discomfort if Laxus decided to make this as rough as he had requested.

The S-class mage pressed into him with a poorly repressed moan and he forced back his own grunt, his entire body screaming in anticipation now. Impatient, he pushed his hips back against the dragon slayer and shivered at the near sadistic chuckle the blonde gave as he held still.

“Stop teasing”, Bickslow complained.

“Fine”

Laxus had had his fun and, truth to be told, he wasn't really able to hold back either. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, ripping a deep moan from his friend's throat. The seith mage pulled one knee up and he hooked it onto the table, holding it in place as he thrust against that perfect ass, into that delicious warmth.

With the seith mage's near begging gasps, a hand between himself and the table working his cock to the blonde's movement, and Laxus's deep moans, his movement growing erratic over time, it was obvious this wouldn't last long for either of them.

Bickslow grabbed a firm hold of the tablecloth with his left, trying to hold onto his sanity as pleasure pulsed through his entire being with every snap of the other's hips, every push back of his own, and every tug of his hand.

Their entire world reduced to the table and their bodies, oblivious to just how much noise they were making, to the tablecloth gaining stains as lube and pre-cum smeared over it, to the soup cooling on the stove. Nothing else mattered in this moment as they hunted for release, using another's bodies to reach that peak of ecstasy.

Bickslow arched his back up, resting his forehead against the table and drawing ragged breaths as he firmly jerked himself off to the blonde's thrusts. He all but whined as he stumbled over the edge, spilling over his own hand and shaking. He exhaled in content relaxation before biting together as he noticed just how oversensitive he suddenly had become.

Laxus firmed his hold on the acrobat's hip as he felt that familiar heat amass, using the leverage to pull Bickslow back against himself and adding force to his movement.

The seith mage clenches his jaw, fearing he might scream if he let a sound out now that he was so hypersensitive. Not wanting to throw the blonde off, he forced back all sounds until the dragon slayer shuddered in orgasm, grunting in release as well and stilling.

Both sweaty and panting, they relaxed again. Laxus let go of the seith mage and pulled from him, slumping down on a chair. Bickslow just tugged the dress down to cover himself as he took a long moment to catch his breath before trying to stand back up. He saw the mess they had caused and huffed a laugh.

Laxus gave him a questioning look.

“Lets eat in the living room instead”, he mage said and the blonde inspected the tablecloth as well, smirking and nodding in agreement.

Another few moments went to evening their breathing out, and Bickslow pulling his underwear back on, before they finally made to eat.

  



	3. Nightgown

Laxus woke with a start.

There was a sound coming from the hallway. His front door closed, falling into lock, and he frowned. The only other person that had a key to his home was Bickslow. What was that mischievous mage up to now?

He waited for far longer than it should take the seith mage to take his shoes off and located his room in the dim light before the man actually appeared in the door.

“What is it now?”, Laxus asked as the dark silhouette leaned against the door frame cockily.

“Did I wake you?”, the acrobat asked amused.

“No, I just lie in bed for hours, counting sheep. What do you want?”, Laxus responded sarcastically.

Laxus frowned a little, when he didn't respond, instead walking further into the room. There was something off about the man's silhouette. Was he wearing a dress again like yesterday?

No, when the seith mage came close enough, he could make the clothing out in the soft light sneaking trough his thin curtains.

Bickslow was dressed in an almost entirely see-through light blue nightgown, white lace decorating the deep cut v-neck and hem. His eyes wandered over the revealing piece. The seith mage's chest was the only part that was properly covered, the two triangles over it in a slightly thicker material. It was obviously meant to be worn with matching panties, but this time the acrobat hadn't bothered with any underwear, letting everything show freely under the blue cloth.

“Fuck”, Laxus breathed and he grinned widely.

He crawled onto the bed and leaned over the blonde, swinging his right leg over the man's thighs to straddle him.

“I thought you might enjoy it”, he whispered and Laxus sighed audibly, already hard just from looking at the damn gorgeous man in that attire. The seith mage had figured him out. There was nothing to do but give in. He took a hold of the mischief causing man and tugged him down, capturing his lips at once.

“Naughty bastard”, he hissed and Bickslow chuckled.

“You love it”, he teased, sitting up a little to remove the blanket blocking him from his friend.

Now sitting over the blonde's naked thighs, he ran his hands up the S-class mage's body, reteaching his tattoo with a finger before caressing around a nipple. He leaned down and licked over it, closing his lips around it with a satisfied hum.

Laxus let his hands feel over the see through cloth, incredibly silky and light between his fingers. He reached under it and took a hold of the seith mage's butt, tugging him up a little and then bucking up to gain some friction.

Bickslow enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's cock against his own immensely, his arousal only burning brighter at the longing buck of hips and the hands holding him close. He rolled his hips down to tease back and it worked like a charm, the blonde almost aching under him in the need for more contact. His hands slipped down further, a finger trying for entrance again as he kissed the acrobat, allowing his entire need to bleed out into that tender touch of lips.

Bickslow deepened their kiss, the blonde's tongue darting out only to be caught in a slight nip. Laxus's eyes widened a little in surprise.

“Really?”, he asked amused.

“Stick your tongue out”, Bickslow urged mischievously and he did, curious what the other would do.

Bickslow lowered his face to the blonde's again and sucked at his tongue, the dragon slayer groaning at the positively obscene act. Finally releasing the other's tongue again, he grinned down at the S-class mage triumphantly.

“Fucking hell”, Laxus breathed and a chuckle escaped him.

The blonde took a hold of his neck and forced him down for another kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips. Repeating the move, Bickslow almost shivered at the low growl coming from the dragon slayer's throat.

Pulling back he said, “I do hope you've got lube.”

Laxus held the seith mage tight with an arm wrapped around his mid as he reached for the bedside table, finding the small bottle. He slicked his right hand and dropped the bottle onto the floor. Reaching behind the seith mage and tugging the hem of the nightgown up again, he traced a finger over the acrobat's entrance and then ever so slowly eased it in.

Bickslow held perfectly still, hands firming on the blonde's chest as he endured the purely cruel tease. Noticing strongly he reacted to the slow pace, Laxus pressed a second finger against him, but waited until the he arched in silent complaint before actually working it into the warm body.

“Ah, fuck you”, Bickslow cursed him, his head dropping against the tattooed chest.

Laxus smirked amused, massaging over the man's prostate for a little longer and enjoying every little huff and hiss before removing his hand again, eager to once more feel the warm tight around himself.

Bickslow sat up and he reached down to stroke the rest of the lube over his cock, the dark red eyes watching him with interest as his fingers slid over his erection. He stilled his hand and steadied himself as the seith mage made to sit. After a moments readjustment, Bickslow was easing down on him, a quiet yet audible moan escaping him and he groaned aloud in turn.

The seith mage sat still for a long moment, eyes closed and focused on repressing his magic.

The very fact that Laxus responded with so much enthusiasm, kissed back and demanded more, was currently sheeted inside his body and conjuring every inch of restraint to hold still underneath him, had him about ready to implode with lust.

First, he focused on his breathing, keeping it steady even as it was quick and deep. Then, he focused on his magic, going rampage as he was preoccupied with just about everything but it. He mindfully calmed its flow once more before reopening his eyes.

Finally back in control, he set his hands against the dragon slayer's lower stomach and sat up more only to let himself fall back on the man's cock and gain that sinfully perfect ripple of pleasure.

“Shit”, the blonde cursed, his hands finding hold on the acrobat's thighs as the man moved, riding him like there was no tomorrow, jaw slack and moaning unrestrained. The needy look in those dark red eyes had Laxus crane his neck in arousal. His left hand reached up and he took a hold of the seith mage's chin, slipping a finger into his mouth.

Bickslow sucked at the index longingly as he kept bouncing on the other's cock, the blonde's right hand digging into his thigh.

The longing for the other's skin against his own becoming too much, Laxus sat up. He tangled a hand in the black and blue hair, kissing the seith mage tenderly. Bickslow was breathing hard against his lips, delirious with lust.

As soon as Laxus gave him enough room to shift, his arms came up to wrap around the dragon slayer's neck. Finding new leverage on the broad shoulders, Bickslow picked his movement back up. He pushed himself up just a little before sitting back down, a shallow and quick motion accompanied by breathy moans as the blonde's warm mouth nipped down his throat and collarbone.

Laxus kissed down along the lace edge of the blue nightgown, mouthing longingly at his skin where the v-cut stopped over the middle of the seith mage's chest. Resting his face just there, he sucked on the warm skin until it bruised.

Bickslow's need and steady movement had him close far too soon, holding onto the other man tightly as the last string snapped. He moaned his orgasm against the warm chest, quivering and almost squeezing the air out of seith mage as his body jerked.

He took a few greedy breaths before noticing just how waggish the other man's smirk had become, grinning down at the sweaty and breathless dragon slayer. Taking a hold of the acrobat's hips, Laxus lifted him off his lap and let him fall onto his back. The seith mage pulled him down over himself in turn, the man's hands not letting go of his shoulders.

Laxus reached for the hem of the nightgown and tugged it up over Bickslow's hips. He scrambled down on the sheets and wrapped a hand around the seith mage's erection, licking along it in a broad stroke.

Bickslow's upper body twitched at the much needed contact. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's mid and forced him to lie down, to settle between the long legs as the man mouthed over the side of the his cock.

Taking the length in, Laxus was mildly surprised just how strongly his friend reacted. The seith mage's head fell back in an almost dramatic groan.

An incredible mixture of sensations clustered his mind as the warm moist enclosed him. The blonde sucked at him with every last drop of concentration he could conjure in his debauched state, pressing his tongue against the erection to coax as many gasps from him as possible.

Bickslow let a hand tangle in the blond hair and tried with all his might to stay still as he got so much more than he had ever imagined. His hips betrayed him, tough, rolling up to meet the dragon slayer until he pinned them down to be able to work in peace.

Laxus ran a hand down the seith mage's thigh and up again the inside, letting his thumb nudge against the other's perineum. Heels digging into his back urged him to back the tease up and he complied, softly catching the seith mage's balls in his hand, carefully massaging them as he kept his oral work up. Bickslow's hand pulled at his hair now and he knew the acrobat had lost the last piece of sanity in their heated mess of limbs.

“I'm gonna come”, the seith mage forced a raspy warning from his throat before instantly tensing up.

Laxus felt the hand tangled in his hair and legs wrapped around his body physically beg him to stay, and he did, keeping his ministrations up until the acrobat unravelled in a deep moan, shaking under his hands and spilling in his mouth.

As soon as Bickslow managed to unclench his hand, the dragon slayer pulled off and spit the awful tasting fluid out. Bickslow felt completely drained, content, and was solely focusing on his erratic breathing and heartbeat as the blonde flopped down beside him tiredly, his own post climax exhaustion making itself noticed.

Once Bickslow could collect a coherent thought again, he pulled the blanket over them and cuddled against the blonde's side with a happy sigh.

“Fuck Bickslow, this is weird”, Laxus mumbled after a while.

“How's that?”

“You're my best friend.”

“Point being?”, the acrobat asked in a yawn.

“I... The fuck do I know?”, Laxus responded irritably and he chuckled, giving his friend a teasing peck.

“Call it friends with benefits and enjoy.”

“Fine, whatever”, the dragon slayer shrugged, relaxing back and giving a content sigh of relaxation.

“So, tell me, what more do you like? We've got dress and dress like gowns figured already”, the seith mage asked, eyes already closed now.

Laxus thought for a moment before asking, “Do you have stockings?”

“Not yet”, Bickslow grinned and he huffed a laugh, pulling the seith mage close to nuzzle against him as sleep finally caught up with him once more.

  



	4. Stockings

After his more than successful nightly visit, Bickslow decided their little game needed another session and headed out to find what Laxus had suggested.

He knew very well that he would have a hard time finding his size in a conventional clothes store, and it would gain him a whole lot of odd looks and uncomfortable questions if he asked. Avoiding any complications, he simply headed for a sex and kink-wear shop. That way he didn't need to come up with some lie about a girlfriend as he had for the dress.

He had not yet decided if the fact he shopped for the silky garment at a place like that was something he definitely would, or definitely would not tell Laxus. The S-class mage would surely find it a little embarrassing, but that very thought made him consider it. The cute blush on that brash man was a beautiful sight and it made for a great switch in their roles.

When the blonde was embarrassed, he didn't feel as unreachable. It was so much easier to take a bit of his control away then. Once had been enough to get the seith mage hooked. He wanted to see it again, to make the strong and firm man weak in his knees. Raw need was something not even a thunder god was immune to it seemed.

When he arrived in the guild, he was glad the blonde was sitting in his usual spot. Freed and Evergreen were here as well, drinking with him. Smirking, Bickslow headed over and flopped down opposite the dragon slayer.

“You're sure up late today”, Evergreen commented.

“I was up hours ago. I was just shopping a bit before coming here today”, the seith mage explained. He looked over at the S-class mage and mused, “I thought you might want to come over and see what I found.”

“I just might”, Laxus agreed.

Their friends noticed the amused air at once and gave them odd looks for the secrecy. It was an indirect question, but both elected to ignore it. As soon as the S-class mage had finished his drink, they headed out without giving any further explanation.

After being ensured that this was but a fun pastime for the other as well, Laxus had hoped this would happen. He had thought it a little odd in the beginning. Bickslow had greatly surprised him, so eagerly jumping at the opportunity to sleep with his best friend. Now that he knew just what it was about, he was glad.

Having a friend with benefits was definitely not something he was about to protest against, especially not when he was that alluring and playful. It was great to be able to wipe that confident smirk of the seith mage's lips, instead coaxing moans from him and causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

The walk back to the acrobat's home seemed far too long with these thoughts running though his head. He could already imagine what his friend would look like in stockings. It was what he figured the seith mage had found. It was what he had admitted to liking when asked last week.

No one but Bickslow knew he found this kind of thing alluring. It was quite usual for men to express arousal when women were in lingerie or pretty dresses, but to enjoy it at least as much on a man was as far as he knew not as usual. Or at the very least, it wasn't as usual to admit it.

Perhaps he liked it just a tiny bit more when it was on a man. It was somehow more forbidden, a little more kinky. That Bickslow didn't care in the least, that he seemed perfectly comfortable and confident in those clothes only made it all the more sexy.

The seith mage closed the door behind them and after taking his shoes off, offered, “Tea, beer or some other drink?”

Laxus knew it was cheesy before the words even left his mouth, but it was just too much fun not to.

“I think I already know what drink I want”, he smirked and the seith mage sniggered amused. He turned around to walk further inside, but Laxus caught his wrist and pulled him back.

“Laxus?”

The only answer he got was a firm shove against the wall and a hungry kiss. Returning the touch of lips, Bickslow smiled a little. “I haven't even changed yet.”

It was nice to know the blonde was this eager for it.

“Don't care”, the dragon slayer rumbled, busying himself with pressing kisses to the seith mage's soft neck. The caressing sensation was incredibly arousing, but Bickslow felt a little exposed without any sort of costume, any part to play in their little theatre.

“I thought that was the entire idea.”

“The thought alone is enough. You can show it to me next time”, Laxus mumbled against his skin, more than reluctant to stop his oral exploration of the other's neck and jawline.

“And people call me perverted”, Bickslow teased and the blonde huffed in irritation. He simply resorted to a demanding kiss to shut the seith mage up.

He let his hands wander to the acrobat's butt and tugged him close, letting the other feel just how aroused he was even without the enticing clothes.

“So you don't just fantasise about a girl then”, Bickslow said amused.

Laxus stopped at that, looking back at his friend with a frown. “You thought I was?”

The acrobat shrugged. “I don't know. I didn't think on it much at all. I wouldn't have minded as long as I get to see you come”, he teased.

“If I want a girl, I'll find one”, the dragon slayer stated matter of factly.

“Fair Enough.”

“Now let go so I can change. This whole dressing up thing is not just for you, you know”, Bickslow said and he let go of the seith mage.

“It's not?”, he asked amused as the man disappeared in his bedroom.

“It's not. You're hot and all, but I don't go out of my way quite this much just to get laid”, the acrobat countered.

“Right.”

Laxus pulled his coat off and hung it aside before stalking further into his friend's home. He sat down on the couch and waited. The five ticki dolls had stacked atop another on one of the shelves, staring out the window. When the seith mage walked out to him, he smiled and waited until the man had rounded the couch to stand before him.

The attire was very nice. A pair of thin black stockings were held up by a garter belt around his hips, his long legs mostly covered by the silky cloth.

“Like it?”, Bickslow asked slyly, that infuriatingly smug smirk on his lips again.

“Very nice”, Laxus admitted, eyeing him from tip to toe with an obvious hunger.

He pulled the seith mage around and down to sit in his lap and felt over the soft fabric. It was so light he could feel the other's warmth right through it. Tracing his hand further up the inside of Bickslow's thighs, he saw how the man slowly grew hard.

“Eager?”, he teased.

“Keep that up and I won't let you”, Bickslow warned playfully.

“I don't think you'd manage to walk away from this.”

He enjoyed this back and forth of mocking comments and alluring teasing way too much. Bringing his hand up and around the seith mage's cock, he loved the way the man tried and failed to stay still. Just a small shift of his body gave him away, showed just how aroused he was already, just from this, sitting in the blonde's lap in but a few items of lingerie. He leaned back against the dragon slayer and closed his eyes.

“You might be right.”

Humming pleased at the small confession of desire, Laxus stroked his hand up. He could feel the length harden in his hand and firmed his grip.

Small sighs soon left the acrobat. He arched back, shifting a little as he considered his options. Deciding, he got up, turned around and straddled the blonde instead. The dragon slayer's hands at once came up to feel over the fine cloth again and Bickslow leaned in to steal a kiss.

“Stick your tongue out”, he smirked.

Laxus remembered this all too well. He opened his mouth and let the seith mage have his way, feeling the moist tease on his tongue.

When Bickslow pulled back, he smirked, “You wouldn't be able to walk away either.”

“True”, Laxus simply admitted and kissed him again.

He took a new hold of the seith mage's cock and Bickslow let his head rest against his shoulder, giving a deep moan. It was brilliant to see all this, to feel the acrobat shudder with need under his hands.

“If you were aiming to do anything other than jerk me off, you ought to get to it”, the acrobat warned.

“It'll have to do.”

Right now he just wanted to marvel in the sight, hear the seith mage gasp and moan. Tilting the seith mage's head to the side slightly, he mouthed over the man's neck as he kept stroking him.

“At least get the shirt off”, Bickslow complained and he smiled against the warm skin. He took the tailored item off and leaned back as the acrobat felt over his chest and stomach.

The seith mage soon lost his focus again and hunched forward with a breathy moan. He wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer's neck and let himself go entirely. The warm skin against his own, the firm hand pleasuring him and that intoxicating mouth nibbling at him, it was all driving him to the edge fast. Feeling his body heat, he let his hands run through the blonde's hair.

“God Laxus”, a moan spilled from his lips before he was overcome and gasped, shaking as orgasm washed through him like a wave.

Dizzy, he took long deep breaths only to notice Laxus watching him with satisfaction written on his face. Sighing, the seith mage let himself rest against that warm and strong body. He could feel that Laxus was hard under him, but the blonde made no move to change the fact. Almost dozing off, Bickslow was startled as he was lifted.

“At least sleep in bed”, Laxus grumbled and carried him into the right room.

“Gyha, I can still walk on my own you know.”

“Sure you can, but this way I don't give you any other option than letting me stay over to fuck you come morning”, Laxus smirked.

“Is that so?”

Being dropped down onto the bed, Bickslow made to take the lingerie off, but Laxus took his hands and pinned them down over his head.

“Oh no, not yet. You can take them off after I'm done as well.”

“So tomorrow?”, Bickslow asked and he simply nodded.

Cuddling down with the seith mage, he felt over the stockings and nuzzled against the man's shoulder.

“Yea, tomorrow”, he mumbled.

For now, he wanted for them to stay in these playful roles for a little while longer. It was very cosy.

  



	5. A Christmas Present

Laxus was a little curious as to why Bickslow had called him over, insisting he had to go to the seith mage's house to get his Christmas present. Knowing the man's mischief all too well, he was not even surprised when the seith mage opened in a red dress with white puffy hem and a floppy santa hat, the same soft and fluffy hem to it. A white pompom dangled from the tip and a broad smirk was plastered on the man's face.

Laxus stepped inside and closed the door behind himself rather quickly. He wasn't particularly eager for anyone to spot them like this. Most of Magnolia's inhabitants recognised him after all and he could do well without any rumours flying around.

“I knew it. I knew it would be something like this”, he said in amusement.

“Is that why you hurried?”, Bickslow teased.

“I didn't. I just didn't have anything to do and left at once”, Laxus defended.

“Sure. If you say so.”

Laxus shook his head and made to take his shoes and coat off. Hanging the fine piece aside, he shook a few snowflakes caught in its pelt rim off before turning back to the mischievous man.

“So, what exactly are you supposed to be? Santa's helper?”, he asked, letting his gaze over the playful outfit with interest.

“What do you want me to be?”, Bickslow countered slyly.

It was ever so slight, but he still noticed the blush creeping to the blonde's cheeks. The dragon slayer was not eager to share his initial thought, which only further piqued his interest as to what may be running through the S-class mage's head.

“What?”, he asked.

“Nothing”, Laxus lied. He was aware he wasn't awfully good at lying and was at once called out by his friend.

“Liar. Tell me.”

“It's not important”, he tried, but his uncharacteristic hesitance only fuelled the seith mage's curiosity on further.

Smirking, he threatened, “If you don't tell me, I'll change back.”

“You wouldn't”, Laxus pouted.

The dragon slayer was right, of course he wouldn't. But that didn't stop him from playing the string out, challenging firmly, “Try me.”

He met the S-class mage's orange eyes head on, raising an eyebrow to emphasise his words.

“Tsk, fine”, his friend gave in and he smirked triumphantly, awaiting the explanation eagerly.

“I just thought you might be one of the naughty kids”, Laxus admitted, his blush returning.

It was so rare to see the heat rise to the brash man's cheeks and Bickslow absolutely loved it. To think he would find this kind of fantasy embarrassing was adorable. It reminded a little of the worry the dragon slayer had shown that first time when he wore his new apron.

This was where the two of them were perfect opposites. Laxus was far more confident than him in most aspects, always cool headed and calm. Not even the strongest foes seemed to worry him much. But when you crept under his skin and coaxed out his secrets, he was reluctant to allow it. Bickslow on the other hand had no issue with making a fool of himself or seeming weird in other's eyes. If someone had an issue with him, he had one with them any ways.

“Oh? Will Santa spank me then? I always through you'd have a white beard”, he teased. It was obvious from his grin how incredibly comical he thought the situation.

“Very funny. Besides, isn't it Farmhand Rupert that does the beating? That's not even Christmas”, Laxus said.

“But you still want to spank me?”, Bickslow cooed and he sighed.

“That's not what I said.”

“But do you want to?”, the seith mage asked again, insisting on a proper answer.

“Maybe”, he finally admitted and Bickslow's grin grew wider, a clear sight that he like the idea, a lot.

“So, what will Rupert do with me?”, he asked slyly and Laxus huffed a laugh.

They had been playing around with different pieces clothing for a while now, but never slipped into other roles quite like this.

“He will punish you for your naughty behaviour”, he rumbled.

Taking a hold of the other, he pushed the acrobat against the wall and pressed himself tightly against the red cloth. Bickslow gave him a coy look, so obviously an act and yet so incredibly alluring, prompting him to press a tender kiss to those slim soft lips.

He pulled back in surprise.

“Cinnamon?”

“Like it?”, the seith mage mused, licking his lips suggestively.

“I think I do”, the blonde whispered, reclaiming his lips again and licking the wintry taste of them.

He could feel the seith mage's hands take a hold of his shoulders in arousal, as quick as ever to get worked up.

Wanting to see the blonde blush a little more before he was ready to give in for the day and let the dragon slayer take full control, Bickslow told him, “I found the lip balm in the same sex-shop as the stockings.”

He could both see and feel Laxus tense and bit back a snigger.

Realising that the seith mage had slipped that little fact in there for no other reason than to get a funny reaction, Laxus growled, “Shut it.”

At that, the acrobat couldn't help himself any more and burst out laughing.

“Tsk. I'm not about to ask where you found this skimpy little dress”, the blonde scoffed, tugging at the soft hem.

“Same place”, Bickslow told him happily and he sighed.

It wasn't like he had an issue with it. Where Bickslow got these items from was just not something he had thought about before. It was just not what he would have thought of at first. Himself, he had never really been in that kind of place before, not having had a reason to shop there. He caught the seith mage's hands and pinned them to the wall over his head, kissing him firmly to shut him up.

“Why don't you come with me next time?”, Bickslow smirked. He was still far too entertained.

Taking it as a challenge, the blonde slipped his free hand under the short dress and stroked up his inner thigh.

“No? Its quite fun”, the acrobat kept rambling.

When Laxus slipped his hand up to cup the seith mage's crotch, he finally got the reaction he wanted. Bickslow stilled and closed his eyes for a second, a light yet audible exhale leaving him.

Glad he had finally managed to shut the other up, Laxus mused, “Where were we?”

Bickslow snorted a laugh and then met his eyes, slipping back into his role with a coquettish expression. “I swear I'll be better next year. Just give me a chance.”

“But you where naughty now”, the blonde smirked.

He rubbed a hand over the soft underwear, retracing the erection hidden under it. Tugging the hem of the red Christmas dress up a little, he spotted equally red panties.

“Always sure to match”, he commented.

“Just for you”, Bickslow teased and he hissed irritably. The seith mage was clearly still far too calm.

Laxus went ahead and turned the acrobatic man around, forcing him to bend over and steady himself against the wall with both hands. Leaning down over the seith mage closely, he warned, “Move and I will make sure you can't sit tomorrow”, before letting go of him.

“Always so aggressive”, Bickslow chuckled.

Even if he was going to allow for himself to be the sub in this little game, he wasn't about to stop being a nuisance. If Laxus was going to punish him, he might as well have a reason to.

“Lets see, how many times have you pissed me off this year?”, the blonde asked thoughtfully.

Bickslow looked back at him wide eyed. “That would be way too many!” That Laxus would even consider it as measurement.

“True. For each of your little dressing up games then. Seven”, the dragon slayer determined.

“Not to complain, but isn't that six?”, the seith mage argued.

“With today.”

“Yea, still.”

“I count the stockings as two, as it was two days worth”, the blonde smirked.

“Unfair”, Bickslow pouted.

“Call it generous.”

Laxus moved the dress up over the acrobat's hips to get it out of the way, stroking a hand over his ass gently. He slipped his hands under the waistline of the red underwear and tugged it down the man's legs. Bickslow stepped out of it and kicked it aside. He was still looking back, impatiently watching the blonde that stood tall beside him.

“Aren't you awfully eager for someone about to be punished?”, Laxus teased.

“Shut up and get to it”, Bickslow complained and he chuckled darkly.

Slapping the seith mage hard, he got a yelp and a jerk. The seith mage's head had snapped up in surprise and now fell slowly, the acrobat almost hiding against the wall.

“Count”, Laxus demanded.

Bickslow took a deep breath and said, “One.”

Only a huff escaped him the next time the large warm hand hit.

“Two.”

The dragon slayer quite enjoyed this, but as the seith mage's skin reddened, he did worry a little if he wasn't being too rough. He couldn't really see Bickslow's expression with his head hanging low. What if the proud acrobat took it as challenge and let him go too far?

“Aright?”, he asked.

“Not now. Just keep going”, a breathy answer came.

Bickslow didn't want to be disturbed in whatever fantasy ran though his head. He was fine. Raising his hand again, Laxus struck anew.

“Six”, the other all but moaned.

Letting the last slap be a little extra mean, Laxus gained a new yelp. He pulled the seith mage back around to lean against the wall and slipped his hands down to caress over the abused skin. Bickslow was limp against him, letting him steady them both.

“Count”, he whispered against the acrobat's ear and got a small huffed a laugh.

“Seven.”

Looking back up at the dragon slayer, Bickslow smiled, “Aren't you are awfully caring for someone dealing out punishments?”

“Complaining?”

Laxus nuzzled against the other's warm neck. He really smelled of cinnamon cookies with that lip balm. It was a very wintry and sweet smell, very homey.

When the seith mage opened his mouth to give a retort, he covered it with his own, slipping his tongue inside in a demanding kiss. Today, for this little game, Bickslow wasn't allowed to have the last word.

Picking the man up, he swiftly made his way into the bedroom. While the wall had been a tempting location, he wasn't willing to let go of the other long enough to fetch the lube. Tossing the seith mage onto the bed, he unbuckled his belt.

Bickslow felt his cheeks heat. Usually, he could handle this man, but being thrown down onto the mattress like that, the orange eyes watching him almost demandingly, he felt a bit embarrassed. It was ridiculous how much he longed for more at this moment, impatiently watching as the blonde pragmatically freed himself and picked the lube from his bedside table. He felt so needy it hurt.

Laxus climbed between his legs and tugged the dress back up. Holding one knee to spread the acrobat's legs, he didn't loose any time slipping a finger inside.

Sure he was blushing over both ears, Bickslow hid his face with an arm.

When going in for this, he had not thought the blonde would truly take over so entirely. He hadn't ever allowed anyone to, always turning it back around if he felt himself getting undermined. One teasing argument, one small opening, had been enough for the dragon slayer to kick the door in and demand full control over him, and it was more than he had ever fantasied about.

The S-class mage took his wrist and moved it aside to meet his eyes.

“Hurts?”, he asked worriedly and Bickslow couldn't help himself, a smile spreading over his lips. That bastard was going to be the end of him, taking everything and yet speaking so softly.

“No”, he responded with a small shake of his head.

Laxus watched him attentively as he added a second finger.

“Oh, come on, wrong game”, Bickslow complained.

Laughing at the man lying under him with a deep blush, Laxus complied. Removing his fingers, he stroked the slick hand along his own cock. Taking a firm hold of both the acrobat's wrists, he pinned them down over his head.

“This ought to teach you not to misbehave”, he smirked as he lined up. Driving into the seith mage in one go, he got a surprised groan.

Bickslow arched and bit together. It burned a little, but that only left him more restive. He was glad Laxus gave him no time to calm down, pulling back almost entirely before thrusting back in.

The look on Bickslow's face absolutely mesmerised the dragon slayer. They had fucked a few times, but this was all new. He seemed so completely gone, not just taken in by lust but completely lost. The acrobat let himself fall into the other's arms entirely, trusting Laxus to make sure he would be aright.

Taking a hold of the seith mage's knee again, Laxus hooked the leg over his shoulder. With the next thrust, even deeper than before, he got a gasp, breathy and desperate. That sound sent a shiver through him. Almost frantically, he sought his climax out, holding the other down hard and loosing his rhythm before he unravelled in a loud moan.

Taking a deep breath, he made sure to put his calm mask back on and looked back at the seith mage spread out underneath him. He could see the man's erratic breathing under the red dress.

“Lesson learned?”, he demanded.

Not even thinking, Bickslow simply nodded in the hope that the blonde would continue, would take care of him now.

Laxus let go of him and eased from his body. He placed a tender kiss on the seith mage's neck and wrapped a hand around the far too neglected member. Hissing, Bickslow's hips betrayed him at once, bucking up against the warm touch.

“What do we say?”, Laxus demanded.

“Please”, Bickslow responded and he showed mercy, stroking up in quick jerks.

Afraid he would loose control, the seith mage closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of the sheets. His entire body wound taunt before orgasm spread through it, a firework of ecstasy erupting inside him.

“Shit”, was the most creative curse he could come up with right then.

He reopened his eyes and saw how amused Laxus was. He could tell this was not something Bickslow would have allowed with anyone else, anyone he did not fully trust.

“Shut up”, the seith mage warned and he just smiled to motion his silence.

  



	6. Tie and Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it’s been more than a year since I touched this fic last. I did a quick edit of the earlier chapters as well. ^^

It was almost as casual as coming over for Sunday tea by now.

Maybe their little games were getting a little too frequent, or maybe they were just too one sided. Fact was, Bickslow was getting a little bored. By no means did he want to stop, though. What could he do? He pondered as he let the blonde into his home once again.

Laxus didn't beat around the bush any more, kissing him right after hanging his coat aside and kicking his shoes off. Closing his eyes shortly, Bickslow really wondered. It still felt just as nice, the other's warm presence, his attention, but what was missing?

Caressing over the seith mage's cheek softly, Laxus suggested again, “How about you change into something nice?”

Every single one of their heated meetings was accompanied by a costume of sort. At first it had simply been the easiest way to get to the blonde. Now it was almost like a mask between them, to make sure it didn't get emotional. Bickslow doubted it would hurt them to play with a little more sincerity for once, though, to try something more daring and intimate. Maybe that was what he wanted. It ought to spice things up at least.

“Why don't you dress up for me once in a while?”, he suggested.

“Me?!”

Bickslow frowned a little at the shocked expression and laughed out loud when he realised that the S-class mage must imagine something rather feminine after everything they had done. He had something else in mind, though.

“Yea. You have suit and tie, don't you?”

That suggestion, the blonde didn't seem half as baffled about.

“Well, yea. You'd want that?”

“Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how good you look in suit?”, Bickslow smiled. He had seen the blonde all dressed up a couple of times. Let's just say, it was no wonder the women swooned.

“I'll even match you with a dress”, he charmed and Laxus agreed with a small shrug, “Well, okay I guess.”

“You can come pick me up at eight”, Bickslow flirted, giving him a wink.

“Pick up?”, the dragon slayer questioned.

“Well, pretend to at least. Its not like I actually want to go out in dress. Not in this town”, the seith mage chuckled. He was very comfortable in a good looking dress, but he knew they would get stared at, and they would be talked about. He just didn't have the fucking nerve to deal with that kind of thing.

“Bring a red wine. I'll prepare dinner”, he smirked and Laxus nodded in agreement.

“Aright, fine. At eight. Its a date.”

  


When Bickslow opened the door again in the evening, the blonde stood in suit and tie, just as promised.

“Wow”, he complimented, letting the man inside. The dragon slayer looked breathtaking, his broad shoulders only emphasised more by the fine jacket. The colour of his tie perfectly matched his fierce eyes. Bickslow was definitely not feeling bored any more.

Laxus handed the bottle of wine he had brought along over and received a small kiss in return. He could see that his date hadn't changed yet, but figured it would suit their game better if he pretended he thought the simple trousers and t-shirt were what the other man intended to wear for the rest of the night, rather than implying he didn't like it.

“Are you ready?”, he asked charmingly.

“Five minutes”, Bickslow smiled, holding a hand out demonstratively. He placed the bottle in the kitchen and then quickly changed. He put on the same dress he had seduced the dragon slayer with the first time around and returned with a big grin on his face. He gave a little twirl as though the other had never seen the dress before and Laxus smiled.

“You look dashing.”

“I know right?”

Walking over to the black and blue haired man, Laxus leaned in and kissed his cheek. Noticing a slender silver necklace, he traced along the man's neck with a finger.

“Pretty.”

“Thanks.”

Laxus huffed a small laugh.

“I feel a little odd to have dressed up only to undress again.”

He realised this must be about the same thing that Bickslow went through every time they played, but it still amused him.

“Who says you'll undress?”, the seith mage countered slyly and he smirked.

“Fair enough.”

He came close and was surprised as the other took a step back.

“Dinner is ready.”

“Right, dinner first”, the blonde said in amusement.

Bickslow hooked his arm on the blonde's and led him into the kitchen where he had prepared a candlelight dinner, fine silver and all. He had even picked a few flowers in the garden and placed them in a vase to add to the atmosphere. It was a masterpiece if he may say so. Laxus sure looked impressed as well. When he put on a little background music, the blonde actually blushed a little.

Wine and fish, then desert, it was perfect. When he did date, he did it right, and today he had outdone himself.

Laxus looked back at him across the table with something completely new glistening in his eyes. Or maybe it was just the candlelight playing tricks. It was a good look, that much was clear.

Smiling, Bickslow got up and held out a hand.

“Dance with me?”

Laxus sighed tiredly, completely breaking the atmosphere.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bickslow pouted, “Oy! Don't go sighing like that on our first date.”

He knew the dragon slayer didn't like dancing particularly, but come on! Way to ruin the moment. He was supposed to be a gentleman for once, just for tonight. Wast that so much to ask?

He could see the blonde take another deep breath and actively force back another sigh before placing his napkin down on the table and standing.

“Fine then. Lets dance”, he agreed reluctantly.

Bickslow wasn't about to let it slide quite that easily, though, not today. If Laxus aimed to woo his date, he would have to do better than, “fine then”. Raising an eyebrow at the dragon slayer, he kept his arms firmly crossed.

Again fighting not to sigh, Laxus nodded a little. He understood all too well what he had done wrong. Game or not, this was a date. He was supposed to be the charming gentleman, not his usual grumpy self. Thinking for a second, he walked over to the music lacrima and turned the volume up.

With the romantic tune playing as more than a background noise, he placed one hand over his chest and turned around. Bowing, he held the other out, requesting humbly, “May I have this dance?”

“If you insist”, Bickslow accepted, taking the blonde's hand with a smile.

Laxus slowly pulled him close, entwining their fingers and placing his other hand on the acrobat's waist before leading him into dance.

One hand on the firm shoulder of the dragon slayer, Bickslow soon found himself being swept away in their joined movement, slow dancing and swirling through the room. He felt like a husband, safe in the loving, strong arms of his partner. Smiling softly, he met the orange eyes. He couldn't quite decipher the emotion in them. It was at least not annoyance or boredom.

Laxus had to remind himself to breathe when the seith mage looked back at him with such an enthralled smile, like they truly were a couple, like they really were in love. He held still when Bickslow leaned in and kissed him. He could swear his heart stopped for a moment when the soft lips met his in the most passionate kiss he had ever gotten.

Exhaling slowly, he met the dark red eyes. A playfully and coy look was in them now. Letting himself being pulled out of the room, he was led into the bedroom and pushed down on the bed. Watching the seith mage slip out of the pretty swing dress and silky panties, he licked his lips.

It had been a while since anyone looked at Bickslow the way his friend did right now. Enjoying it fully, he inched closer, taking a hold of the fine tie and tugging the blonde forward to meet him in a deep kiss.

Still, Laxus didn't take control, didn't move a muscle. He just looked. The soft cloth trousers made it easy to see he was at least as aroused as the other.

Smirking, Bickslow made to kneel. First then did the other man jump into action. He pulled the seith mage up and into his lap, mouthing over his throat eagerly as he bucked up a little, grinding himself against the other through his trousers. A throaty groan left him and he lay back, taking a hold of the acrobatic hips.

More than surprised, Bickslow fell forward onto all four when the blonde tugged him up. Now sitting over the other's chest, he gave the dragon slayer a questioning look. Laxus smirked up at him with desire and he got the idea. He could feel his cock jerk at the promise.

“Shit.”

“How unfitting to swear during a date”, Laxus grinned and he clicked his tongue in response.

The firm hands tugged him to the blonde's face. Laxus didn't hesitate, didn't tease. He just wrapped his lips around the seith mage's length and gave a hungry hum.

Gasping aloud, Bickslow dug his fingers into the sheets.

Laxus didn't have to do more than pull his hips close once for him to start moving, eagerly fucking the dragon slayer's mouth. He forced himself up so he could look down at the blonde properly, could watch how the S-class mage focused on letting him move all the way back against that tight throat, how saliva dibbled down his cheek.

Loving the view offered to him in turn, Laxus reached down with one hand, unbuckling himself. Stroking himself to the seith mage's keen moans, the sight of his slack jaw, of his hazy eyes, and that perfect body moving, hips thrusting, he quickly found his own peak, giving a strangled groan around the length in his mouth.

Bickslow shivered at the sensation. Realising Laxus had ruined his fine clothes by spilling on them, he let out a whine of desire. The sight was just too much. Throwing his head back, he groaned his orgasm, spilling in the moist warmth, hands tangled in the blond locks.

He had aimed to move off Laxus at once, so the dragon slayer could breathe and relax after that, but the other held him in place. Closing his eyes, Laxus calmly swallowed around him, forcing a whine from his lips, before he finally let go. He licked his lips and Bickslow let himself fall to the side, panting as he stretched out on the sheets.

“Fucking hell, Laxus”, he exhaled breathlessly.

Chuckling in satisfaction, Laxus wiped his mouth. “What? Did you think you were the only one that knows how to please?”

Huffing a laugh, Bickslow shook his head. No, he knew already that Laxus could deal back, but damn, that just now had been amazing.

“That was awfully romantic, seeing you squirm like that over me after such a perfect date”, Laxus smirked.

Bickslow grinned tiredly, “Gyha. Come here my fine gentleman.”

Stripping out of his clothes now that their game was over, Laxus lay down beside the seith mage, wrapping an arm around him and tugging the blanket over them.

There was still a satisfied smirk plastered on Bickslow's face. Once their breathing had evened out entirely, a small chuckle escaped the seith mage and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“I'm gonna be honest. I kinda felt my heart skip a beat when we danced”, the seith mage smiled.

“Yea, me too.”

“You didn't find it weird tough, right?”, Bickslow wondered and he shook his head.

“No, it was nice. I mean... I don't usually date, you know I don't. But this was nice, especially since it was just… No, 'just a game' is wrong. It's more like; it was especially good because it was something we agreed on beforehand would only last the night. Does that make sense?”, he tried to explain.

“Totally. I agree. It didn't have to be so serious. We could just enjoy it, no pressure”, Bickslow nodded.

Closing his eyes, Laxus sighed in content.

“We should do this again sometime”

“Agreed.”

  



	7. Spring Cleaning

Bickslow groaned irritably. He hated spring cleaning so damn much. It was so fucking boring! Why the hell was there no good spell to just clean an entire house in one go, honestly? It seemed like the kind of thing someone ought to have figured out by now, didn't it? Clean-a-house in the bottle. Now that was a market idea.

His puppets of course made a huge difference, but he still had to focus a little to tell them what to do and their capabilities were limited when it came to cleaning. It wasn't like they had arms, hands, fingers that could perform complicated tasks. And sadly, they weren't all that finicky either.

He would kill for some help here.

Huffing, he flopped down on the couch with a rag still in hand. He watched Puppu messily sweep over the top of the bookcase with the grey feather duster he had tied to it.

That was when a plan formed in his mind. A wide smirk spread over his lips as he figured out the details.

After a quick trip into town, he swung by the guild.

Casually stalking over to Laxus, he leaned in and whispered, “Put on your suit. One hour”, before turning on his heel and marching back out.

Freed and Evergreen were almost used to these odd little secrets by now, but they still looked between their team-mates, hoping in vain for an explanation. Giving none, Laxus left the guild half an hour later, getting changed before heading over to his friend's home.

The seith mage had said he would do spring cleaning today. He had asked his team-mates already if they would consider helping out, which they of course instantly refused. Everyone had to deal with this each year and no one was eager to do it twice.

Had Bickslow just asked him over like usual, he'd have expected some sort of trap, but there was no way the seith mage expected him to clean in a suit. No, this visit ought to be fun. Perhaps the man was already done and wanted to use the clean house as scenery for their next date? Making sure his tie was in order before knocking, he waited.

To his surprise, no one came to open the door. Maybe the seith mage was out on a quick errand? He pulled out his keys and let himself in. A tiki doll floated into the hallway before disappearing in the living room and he raised an eyebrow. So Bickslow was evidently at home after all. Taking his shoes off, he followed the doll.

He stopped dead when he spotted the seith mage. He was dressed in a sexy maid costume, a white and black skimpy dress with half-apron, stockings, high heels, ruffled headpiece, feather duster in hand, the whole package.

Before Laxus could get a word out, he turned around and gave a surprised jerk, as though he had just realised the blonde had arrived. Quickly shuffling closer, he gave a little curtsy.

“Welcome home, Master.”

Laxus gaped back at him.

“What the actual hell are you doing?”

“Spring cleaning, as Master ordered”, the seith mage responded amused, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Laxus huffed a laugh.

“Wow. I have to admit, this is not what I had expected.”

“What else would Master have expected?”, the seith mage stayed in character, giving him a completely blank look.

Sniggering, Laxus teased, “What else will this pretty maid do for me then, hm?”

“Whatever you wish Master, as always.”

“Whatever, huh?”

Thinking for a moment, Laxus decided to find out how well the other really could play his role.

“I'm thirsty. Get me a glass of milk, Maid”, he ordered and Bickslow nodded, walking into the kitchen to fetch it.

Taking a seat on the couch, Laxus waited. He was a little impressed by how elegantly Bickslow could walk in the high black stiletto heels. It didn't really come as a great surprise. The acrobat was very light on his feet after all. Himself, Laxus would have tripped at least once per step.

Being served a glass of milk on a tray, he downed the drink and set the empty glass back. He had expected Bickslow to get to whatever game he had planned after he put the glass away, but no, the seith mage simply got back to cleaning, gracefully strutting around the room, wiping a rag over shelves and cabinets.

First when he reached the coffee table, did he make a move. Making a show of bending down, he cleaned the low table. Letting the rag fall onto the wooden surface, he picked his feather duster from his hip and teasingly fluffed it in the blonde's face.

“Oy!”, Laxus complained and he chuckled a little.

“You look a little dusty. Better clean you up as well.”

“What the hell kind of lame line is that?”, the blonde laughed, but Bickslow didn't let that phase him.

Starting with the orange neck tie, he began undressing the blonde, soon leaving him topless on the wide couch. Setting the clothes aside, he took the feather duster and swept it over the muscular shoulders in a light tickle. Laxus squirmed a little and he couldn't repress his smirk any more.

Very lightly tracing the feathers down the blonde's chest, he watched how the man's Adam's apple bobbed in a hard swallow. He had figured out by now that Laxus was fairly sensitive and completely unable to hold still if you went slow enough, teased for longer than his resolve held.

That was how this idea had formed to begin with. Feathers. Sensitive skin. Spring cleaning. French maid was the obvious next thought, wasn't it? Bickslow was pretty sure that made sense.

Straddling the dragon slayer, he kept his careful exploration up, softly bringing the black feathers up along the man's arm and ticking his neck until he shivered. Ever so slowly circling the fluffy implement over the man's chest again, he got a small shift and finally a strangled sound of arousal. Laxus had goosebumps now, his nipples perky.

Licking his lips, Bickslow let a hand find one of them, rolling it slowly under his fingers and then giving it a harsh pinch that caused the blonde to groan and jerk. Licking his thumb, he brought it down over the same spot again shortly before leaning in and lapping over the sensitive bud. Laxus tensed up under him and he shifted his hips in the man's lap for good measure, drawing a moan.

Warm hands found his thighs, kneading over them longingly as he moved to the other side and continued his oral exploration.

Sitting back, he saw just how hazy Laxus was already, eyes glazed over and his breathing hard. It seemed this costume worked very well after all. Ghosting the feathers over the man's body a little more, he ground his hips down, feeling the other respond to it with shifts of his own.

Easing off the dragon slayer, he looked down at the erection straining against the black cloth trousers. A slight moist spot was forming and he grinned triumphantly.

“Looks like your trousers have a stain. That won't do.”

Reaching for the belt, he undressed the blonde entirely, enjoying the sight for a moment before gathering the fine clothes and carrying them out of the way, as though he really intended to wash them.

Laxus took a few greedy breaths to calm himself. He was sitting naked on the couch and waiting for Bickslow to return, to finally do it, whatever _it_ was. He needed something, anything. He was desperate after that torturous light touch, that slow tickle and dissatisfying little friction. The seith mage really was a devil.

When Bickslow returned only to reach for the rag again, he wouldn't have it. He was not going to wait for whatever patience game the acrobat had in mind. Taking a hold of the black and blue haired man, he demanded, “Suck me.”

A waggish grin on his lips, Bickslow nodded, “Anything you wish, Master.”

With that, he dropped to his knees and settled between the S-class mage's legs. Reaching for the blonde's cock, he slowly stroked down, licking his lips and shooting his 'master' a coy glance.

Oh, the look in those orange eyes. Desperate. Needy. Perfect.

Leaning in, he licked over the glans softly and Laxus near damn whined at the far too light wet contact.

“Stop teasing already”, he demanded, but now he was suddenly met with resistance.

“Don't rush me, Master. A good job takes time”, the seith mage said calmly and he cursed out loud.

Tangling his fingers in the black and blue hair, he didn't care that he pushed the white headpiece off. He physically urged the other to finally get to it.

Leisurely, the seith mage mouthed at the base of his cock before licking up along the length a few times, swirling his tongue around the head, nipping at the neck, and Laxus did his best not to claw at the man's head.

“Come on”, he tried again, but he was utterly ignored.

Bickslow instead took his time stroking along the inside of the blonde's thighs, catching his balls between the black nail polish decorated fingers and caressing while he softly nipped over the pre-cum glistening glans.

“Fucking, please, Bickslow!”, Laxus finally begged and he looked up with a surprised grin.

Would you look at that, it was actually possible to bring the dragon slayer to a begging state. What kind of cruel bastard would he be to refuse such a desperate plea?

Wrapping his lips around the man's cock, he revelled in the he violent jerk of the other's body, the helpless groan that left the blonde, the way the firm fingers dug into his scalp for a moment. Laxus's hips rolled up at once and he didn't stop the dragon slayer from doing it again, from bucking as much as he wanted and needed to. Bobbing his head and massaging the man's scrotum, he did his best to please.

After the fairly extensive foreplay, it didn't take long before Laxus neared the edge. He removed his hands from the seith mage's head, fearing he might push the man down in his debauched state. Instead clawing at the seat cushion, he arched his back, tensing up entirely.

Longing to hear that needy voice one more time while he had the chance, Bickslow pulled off and Laxus gave a broken whine of complaint.

“No, please, fuck, keep going”, he rambled, too far gone to be embarrassed about it any more. Happy to hear the blonde plead a second time, Bickslow complied, taking him back in and seeing his fingers flex, his eyes close, and his breath hitch.

When Laxus found his climax, he all but screamed it, his grunt so loud the neighbours must have heard it. His body convulsed and he slumped back against the backrest, gasping for breath.

“Shit, Bickslow. That was...”, he managed and was met by an amused chuckle.

Bickslow was very satisfied with the main event. He hadn't thought that Laxus would react quite that strongly. Making a mental note, he swallowed and waited until the blonde had calmed down before stretching and cracking his joints demonstratively.

Rubbing over his neck, he sighed, “Phew that was pretty exhausting. I'm tired now. How about you help me out a little with spring cleaning?”

“Seriously?”, Laxus asked sourly.

“Yea. I scratch your back, you scratch mine, right?”, Bickslow simply smiled and he gave an exasperated groan.

“Urgh. You are fucking unbelievable! I should have seen it coming. Fine!”

After borrowing some casual clothes from his friend for the time being, Laxus picked the rag from the coffee table and got to it.

Grinning brightly, Bickslow flopped down on his back on the couch and closed his eyes to rest.

This had worked like a charm. An increasing percentage of his five best ideas ever involved dresses and Laxus it seemed.

  



	8. Blue Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an entire year between chapters this time. Woah.

Laxus paced through the room, in his hands a little black box decorated with a blue silken ribbon. It was Bickslow's birthday and the contents of said box was supposed to be his present, but Laxus wasn't so sure any more.

He had found it more than a month ago. When he saw it, he couldn't help but think of Bickslow. He couldn't quite explain why it reminded him of the man. It just did. So he bought it. And now he was standing in Bickslow's bedroom, waiting for the man to end a conversation via lacrima in the other room, and his heart was pounding.

Wasn't it a bit much after all?

Their little secret had been going on for about a year now but it wasn't like they were dating. Bickslow might misunderstand his intentions. Maybe Bickslow would think it stupid, or think him stupid. He couldn't give the man something with that kind of symbolism and expect a neutral reaction, now could he? What was he thinking? How often did Bickslow even wear jewellery, honestly? It was stupid.

Fuck. He had to improvise a present.

What would make sense? Between the two of them, something naughty.

Taking the decorative blue band off the box, he wrapped it around his wrist. Determining the placement was a tad too discrete, he pulled the band around his neck instead, tying a soft knot and creating a little bow. Inspecting his work in the mirror, he nodded to himself. That would have to do.

Hearing Bickslow say goodbye, he hurried to take his clothes off and sat down on the bed. Leaning back, he tried to make a presentable pose. When Bickslow entered the room a moment later, he tensed. Did it look stupid? Probably.

Bickslow seemed amused at least, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his lips.

“What's this then?”, he asked.

“Your present”, Laxus answered.

He hoped that didn't sound too silly. He was confident when it came to fighting, to magic. He knew he was good at that. But putting himself on some kind of pedestal when it came to sex, claiming a fuck with him was a desirable present, was slightly awkward.

“Oh?”, Bickslow grinned. “What a perfect present. How did you know what I would wish for?”

Relieved, Laxus shrugged. “Educated guess.”

Striding over to him, Bickslow feasted his eyes on the expanse of naked skin. Stopping right before his present, he reached out, pulling at the bow until it unravelled to unpack his gift. Laxus watched him with shallow breath, clearly nervous. Smiling brightly, Bickslow nudged his chin up and leaned down to kiss him ever so softly.

“What exactly are the user instructions for this present then?”, he asked.

Laxus gave him a blank look, so he clarified, “What can I do? Touch you? Tie you down? Fuck you? What exactly are you proposing with this?” He held the blue ribbon up in question.

Realising that his presentation implied a switch in their usual power dynamic, Laxus tensed anew. While he hadn't thought this through entirely, he found that he didn't particularly mind the notion, and Bickslow was clearly loving it.

Giving another shrug, he determined, “Whatever you want. I'll tell you if I don't like it.”

Putting the blue ribbon down beside him, Bickslow nodded.

“Okay then.”

Stepping away, he undressed hastily, throwing his clothes on the ground, and then gave Laxus a tap on the side, motioning him further up on the bed. Climbing after, he straddled Laxus's hips and dove down to lock their lips.

Just the fact that Laxus let him rule this time around gave Bickslow a power rush. The blond god, the thunderer, under him and willing to let him do whatever he wanted. It was a wet dream come true.

Kissing along the firm jawline, he let the slight stubble tickle him before continuing downward along Laxus's throat and collarbone. Mouthing over the warm chest, he noticed Laxus's breathing was heavy and quick.

“Nervous?”

“No”, Laxus half-lied.

He wasn't nervous, exactly, but a little unsure. What was he supposed to do next? Just lie here? He wasn't used to taking on this kind of role. Bickslow seemed to know exactly what to do at least. Letting the man take control, Laxus followed lead and turned around.

Lying on his stomach, he was surprised that Bickslow pulled his arms back. Feeling something scrape his wrists, he arched to look and found Bickslow using the blue ribbon to tie his hands together. Not having expected this kind of game, he swallowed hard.

Seeing the orange eyes widen, Bickslow wondered softly, “Aright?”

Laxus nodded.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded again. “Yea. It's fine.”

It was slightly awkward to lie here with his hands tied together behind his back, but it bothered him a lot less than he would have expected. He was kind of excited, curious to know what would happen next. What might Bickslow have planned?

When Bickslow tugged his hips up, he didn't resist. He helped along, getting up on his knees. Somehow, even in this position, he was calm. Because it was Bickslow, he realised. Had anyone else tried to position him with his face against the sheets and his ass in the air he would have electrocuted them on the spot. Hell, it would have been enough for someone to suggest it to get zapped. But Bickslow was so shameless himself, and they had seen each other in the most embarrassing moments already either way.

Bickslow marvelled at the sight before him. He had fantasised about it, having Laxus beneath him like this, but he never thought he would get the opportunity to actually do it. Licking his lips, he ran his hands over the firm buttocks. It was a delicious birthday present indeed. Pressing a kiss to the prefect bottom, he hummed happily.

Nudging Laxus's legs apart a little further to ease access, he darted his tongue out and licked over Laxus's ass. The reaction was instantaneous. Laxus gave a strangled moan, his hips jerking, and Bickslow couldn't help but chuckle in satisfaction.

Doing it again, he saw the restrained hands ball into fists. Again, and he had to take a hold of Laxus's hips to keep him in place. Happily burring his face against the firm ass, he listened to the increasingly loud moans. It was a shame he couldn't do this and spare hand for himself at the same time.

Sitting up, he picked the lube up and slicked both his hands. Enjoying the moist sensation around his cock with one hand, he returned the other to Laxus. Carefully easing a finger inside, he groaned his desire.

Relaxed as Laxus was, he could add a second digit before meeting any resistance. He watched with full attention how they slid in until Laxus tensed and he had to stop for a second. Centimetre by centimetre, his fingers disappeared in the warm body. He tightened his hold around himself, stroking down when he urged his digits forward, and back up when he paused.

Once he had his fingers buried to the second joint, he sought and found his goal. Curling his fingers against Laxus's prostate he gained a low rumbling groan of pleasure. Laxus pressed himself back against his hand, clearly having lost all thought and shame.

Glad, he teased the spot and stroked himself to the enticing response.

“Get on with it already”, Laxus finally complained.

“On with what?”, Bickslow asked.

When he didn't get an answer, he made a conscious effort to understand and chuckled once he did.

“Oh, I get it. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“I thought you would want to”, Laxus defended in a quiet grumble. “Why else would you ask if you can?”

Bickslow shrugged a little before remembering that Laxus was facing away from him. “I don't know. I guess just wanted to know that I could.”

“So, do you want me to?”, he asked again.

“Up to you.”

Sitting up properly, Bickslow glanced down at the man lying under him, arms caught behind his back and his cheeks flushed red in excitement.

“That won't do as an answer. Do you want me to?”, he insisted.

Laxus averted his eyes, thinking for a moment. “Not really.”

“Well then.”

Going back to what he was amusing himself with before, Bickslow watched the orange eyes close entirely and Laxus's back arch down against the mattress. He was so fucking sexy like that, in pleasure, not thinking, not acting tough, just raw and happy.

Firming his strokes again, Bickslow sought his release. Nearing it, he shifted forward on his knees, slowly inching closer until his knuckles nudged Laxus's backside every time his hand reached the tip. Curling his fingers again and letting Laxus's grunt accompany him over the edge, he spilled over his hand and Laxus's thigh.

Muttering a pleased curse, he sat back on his heels and carefully eased his digits from Laxus's body. Watching his cum trickle down the muscular leg, he fist snapped back to reality when Laxus turned to lie on his side and shot him an irritated look.

“Untie me.”

“Right!”

Bickslow tugged at the ribbon, but the knot had pulled itself tight during their fun. Cursing in irritation this time, he got up and Laxus tensed, looking over his shoulder wide eyed.

“I'll get scissors. Don't worry. One second”, Bickslow ensured before disappearing in the bathroom.

Returning a second later with nail scissors, he freed his friend from the bindings and Laxus rubbed his wrists. Feeling over the red lines the unkind improvised restraint had left behind, he gave a hiss and Bickslow felt a sting of guilt. He hadn't intended any harm.

“Sorry”, he mumbled, but Laxus shook his head.

“No, don't be. It's fine.”

He seemed somewhat distant, staring at his wrists as though they held the answer to an unknown question.

“What's wrong?”, Bickslow wondered.

“Nothing. I wouldn't have thought that…” Running a hand through his hair, Laxus paused. “I'm a little surprised that I enjoyed it that much.”

Smiling, Bickslow lay down beside him.

“I'm glad you did. I for one most certainly loved the view.”

Laxus felt a mixture of embarrassment and pride at that comment. Clicking his tongue, he tugged Bickslow close, bringing the long arms around himself and sighing in content.

Snuggling against the warm chest in turn, Bickslow closed his eyes. It was always so relaxing to cuddle together after their little games. He was ready to fall asleep when Laxus spoke again.

“But Bickslow?”

“Hm?”

“Don't tell anyone. _Ever_.”

“Of course not.”

  



	9. Devil's Game

When Bickslow said he had Halloween costumes for them, Laxus figured the man would be wearing some kind of skimpy dress, much like last Christmas. That he himself would be expected to put on a costume that looked more like strip show than Halloween party, though, he hadn't considered.

“Do I have to?”, he asked apprehensively as he inspected the clothes laid out on the coffee table for him, or rather, the lack thereof.

“Of course not. Only if you want to see my costume as well”, Bickslow called from the bedroom.

Grumbling, Laxus picked the headband up, giving the red horns a squeeze. They were oddly soft to the touch, almost fluffy.

A devil, huh?

He wondered what Bickslow was going to be in exchange. He guessed a witch. Or perhaps he wished it would be a witch. A short black dress and a cheeky pointy hat. It would fit so perfectly. He did want to see that.

Deciding to put up with the embarrassing outfit for the sake of the game, he went to pull the curtains shut. Not that he expected anyone to randomly walk through Bickslow's garden, but he was far from comfortable as he undressed.

Piling his clothes onto the couch, he instead pulled on the red, tiny, and frankly ridiculous excuse for underwear. Tugging at the small amount of fabric there was, he sighed. He would have felt less exposed simply being naked instead, but if this is what Bickslow wanted, he was willing to play along for the occasion. It wasn't like they had anything left to hide.

Putting the devil horns on his head, he picked the tail up and frowned. How the hell was it attached? There was but an arrow shape on one end and an elastic band on the other. Turning it over in his hands a few times, he gave up and turned in the general direction of the bedroom.

“Uhm… How do I put the tail on?”, he asked aloud and Bickslow laughed.

“Like a belt”, he answered, clearly highly amused.

Making a face, Laxus climbed into the loop of the elastic band. It was a little tight around his hips, but it would have to do. Shifting, he felt the tail bush against his thigh and sighed. At this point he had to admit it to himself. He was awfully embarrassed. Sure his cheeks matched the horns by now, he seriously considered changing back.

“How's it going?”, Bickslow asked and he took a deep breath.

No, it was worth it. If he could please Bickslow with this, and if it meant he would see what the man had for costume in turn, it was worth it. Besides, no one else was ever going to know, so what did it really matter?

Walking over, he appeared in the bedroom door and Bickslow whistled approvingly.

At the sight Laxus was offered in turn, he whispered a soft, “Wow.”

Bickslow was sitting on the bed in a white and gold outfit. An elegant lace bralette with slender straps crossing over his chest was matched with equally white panties and stayups. Strapped over his shoulders, a pair of feathery wings sat, and in his hair rested a golden halo.

Gaping, Laxus took all the details of the costume in, and in the process completely forgot about his own embarrassment.

The golden chain armlet, anklet, and choker gave Bickslow an almost fragile look. Even his nails were painted golden instead of black for once. Letting his eyes wander over every inch of the angel a second time, Laxus even noticed a shimmer of gold on his eyelids. He must have prepared this for hours.

“You look amazing”, Laxus said and he smiled.

“I figured since you enjoyed having a maid to order around, and punishing naughty me for Christmas, you might like to ruin an innocent angel for a change”, he explained happily.

Laxus huffed a laugh. There was absolutely nothing innocent about the coquettish look in Bickslow's eyes, and the alluring pose he presented himself in, but Laxus determined that claiming a waggish little angel for himself would be much more fun than ruining an innocent one either way.

“Innocent, eh?”, he challenged. “Then how did you end up down here in hell?”

Happy to see Laxus jumping into his role with quite so much enthusiasm, Bickslow shrugged.

“Just having a look around. It's quite warm, but a bit dark. You should consider renovating.”

Laxus came to his side with sure steps, taking a firm hold of his chin and angling his head up. “I'll give you a tour then, so you can see everything this hell has to offer.”

Giving him a theatrical intimidated look, Bickslow declined sweetly, “Oh, there's no need for that.”

Firming his grip, Laxus hissed, “That wasn't a question.”

Pushing the angel down onto the sheets, he heard a gasp and smirked to himself. If they were going to play a game of resistance, he wanted something to hold Bickslow down with. Looking around, he spotted a belt hanging from the valet stand. Snatching it, he created makeshift handcuffs and tied Bickslow to the headboard.

Satisfied that his captive wouldn't be able to wiggle free, Laxus's first action was to rid himself of the horrid red undergarment he was wearing. Far more comfortable with the mere essentials for his role decorating him, he climbed onto the bed and sat down beside the restrained angel.

“Comfortable?”, he mocked and Bickslow just eyed him with a playful apprehension.

Appreciating the pretty costume, Laxus used his hands to inspect it this time around. Running his fingers over the soft fabric of the bralette and down the well trained stomach, he enjoyed the slight shift of hips he got in response. Seeing Bickslow's cock strain under the white lace, he licked his lips.

Stroking a warm hand up the inside of Bickslow's thigh and seeing him squirm, Laxus smirked, “Is the angel getting excited by all this?”

“No”, Bickslow whined.

Laxus removed his hands at once and he looked up, realising it as well.

“We're going to need a safeword.”

“Yea”, Laxus nodded. “How about…lightning?”

“That works”, Bickslow nodded.

Placing his hand back between the long legs, Laxus pondered what he should do. He didn't really want an unwilling angel, but seeing Bickslow squirm and resist was enticing. Figuring he could alter the setting, he stroked his thumb over the warm skin, watching the waggish angel arch his back.

“You're not innocent at all. You came here knowing well what you're looking for.”

“I would never”, Bickslow protested, playing along with his suggestion.

Leaning down over the restrained man, Laxus grinned menacingly. “You think you can have your fun and then fly back, but I won't let you.”

Stroking his hand up and grabbing Bickslow's cock through the thin cloth, Laxus made him jerk violently.

“I'm going to ruin you so you can't return.”

Massaging Bickslow though the white lace, he continued darkly, “I will bring every last naughty secret of yours to light.”

Stealing a hungry kiss from the squirming angel, he ran his hand up the tense abdominal muscles and over the flushed chest. Circling one of the stiff nipples denting the bralette, he could see Bickslow tensing in anticipation already. Giving the bud a sharp pinch, he watched Bickslow's eyes widen. A yelp left him and in his sudden jolt a feather came loose.

Laxus picked it off the sheets, inspecting the broken calamus. Reminded of Bickslow's maid costume, he ran the tip of the feather along it's owners neck. Bickslow shuddered at the sensation. Knowing how just ticklish his friend was, Laxus chuckled to himself.

Making use of the entire vane, he slowly ghosted the feather over Bickslow's stomach, and his body twisted on the sheets in an effort to get away. Laxus took a hold of the angel to pin him down as he continued.

“I'll pluck your wings, one feather at a time until you can't lift off the ground any more. You'll stay here in hell with me forever. This pretty body will be mine alone.”

Tickling over Bickslow's hips, he indulged in the badly repressed whines. Finally climbing between the long legs, he ran the feather up the inside of the firm thighs and Bickslow's hips left the mattress.

Painfully hard as well by now, Laxus let the feather fall and grabbed the lube. Tugging the pretty panties aside, he came closer.

“I think you're ready for this already”, he announced, to make sure Bickslow agreed.

When no complaint was voiced, he spread some lube over his cock and pressed the head inside. Bickslow groaned under him. He threw his head back and the halo fell out of his hair. Taking it, Laxus laughed.

“Not so innocent any more, now are we? It's a wonder it ever stuck to such a naughty angel.”

Chucking the golden circlet aside, Laxus took a hold of the strong hips and thrust forward accompanied by a loud guttural moan.

Roughly rutting into the mess of an angel laid out underneath himself, Laxus really felt like a devil. Several fluffy feathers decorated the sheets around them, and he could feel the red tail dangling against his leg. Add the heat of their act and it was easy to visualise the scene.

“Please”, Bickslow whined and he refocused on reality.

“What?”

Bickslow craned his neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought between need and his role of resistance.

“What does the naughty little angel want?”, Laxus teased.

“More. Touch me”, Bickslow breathed, turning his head away entirely in shame.

Reaching for his chin, Laxus urged him back to face the red horned devil he was asking to comply to his desires.

“Look me in the eyes as you plead.”

Bickslow stared back at him in surprise.

“Acknowledge that you have fallen, angel of mine. Plead for it.”

Seeing the raw desire in Laxus's eyes, Bickslow smiled, “Please. Touch me.”

He leaned up as far as he could with his hands restrained over his head. “Show me a hell better than a thousand heavens.”

“Fuck”, Laxus cursed at the sultry words.

Taking a hold of the erection peeking out from under the white lace, he stroked down, pushing the panties out of the way as he went. Hooking one of Bickslow's legs over his shoulder, he thrust his hips and moved his hand in time, always stroking up as he retreated and back down when he lunged forward. He felt feverish, and he could see Bickslow sweating under him in turn. He didn't stop before both of them toppled over the edge together in a united cry of ecstasy.

  


  


  


Freshly showered and highly satisfied, Bickslow eased down beside his exhausted devil. Laxus offered a grumble and an arm before closing his eyes again.

Stroking a hand through the blond hair, Bickslow teased, “Stay in hell with you, eh?”

“I got creative in the heat of the moment.”

“I noticed.”

One orange eye glanced up at him.

“It wasn't too weird, was it?”

“Definitively not. I loved it. Very fierce and devilish. I'd love to visit again sometime.”

  



	10. New Year

It was New Year's Eve and Fairy Tail was celebrating big in the guild hall, as was tradition. Drinking and feasting merrily, they spent the day and night in the company of their friends and family. First when midnight closed in did they scramble outside into the cold snow with glasses in hand to toast the new year.

Bickslow was mildly surprised when Laxus took his arm, stopping him on the way out into the yard.

“A minute?”

Nodding, he stayed behind. While the rest of their friends shuffled out the door, he instead headed into the corridor in the back of the guild with Laxus.

In the relative privacy, he wondered, “What is it?”

“During your birthday, I didn't give you your present”, Laxus began and he frowned.

“You did give me a present”, he pointed out. And what a present. It had been a beautifully naughty costume, consisting of only a bow. He had been very surprised Laxus would be that eager to switch roles.

“No. That was just…”, Laxus shook his head and waved a hand in no particular direction. “… improvisation.”

Bickslow chuckled. That did in fact explain a lot.

“It's okay if you forgot. I didn't mind in the least”, he teased.

“I didn't forget. I just didn't…” Laxus paused. Reaching into his pocket, he took a measured breath, cursing the slight blush that still managed to betray him. Producing a little black box, he held it out.

“I found this and though of you. I just didn't give it to you.”

Crooking his head, Bickslow accepted the gift.

“Can I?”, he wondered and Laxus shrugged, so he went ahead and opened it right away. He was curious what Laxus would act so strange for.

Inside the petite box, resting on a velvet cushion, was a golden bracelet with a little heart attached.

“Oh wow. It's so pretty! Thank you.”

Picking it from the cushion, he handed it over and held his arm out so Laxus could pull the slender chain around his wrist and close the clasp for him. Turning his hand, he inspected it for a moment and then furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why not give it? Did you think I wasn't going to like it?”

Laxus shrugged. Nervously licking his lips, he admitted, “I guess I just chickened out. I was going to give it to you on Christmas instead, but…” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his neck.

“Why hesitate?”, Bickslow wondered and he cleared his throat.

“Well… Because it has a heart on it and I didn't want to, you know, make it awkward. It doesn't mean anything. You just really seem to like hearts.”

Bickslow nodded in understanding. “Yea, I do like them. They're cute.”

“Giving it to me on New Year's Eve and telling me all this really makes it so much more natural”, he mocked and Laxus clicked his tongue.

Giggling, Bickslow caught a hold of his shirt and pulled him close, so close their noses almost touched. Surprised by the sudden affection, Laxus tensed. They had never as much as hinted they had anything going on between them in public before. It was all strictly behind closed doors, and always in costume, not as just the two of them, friends, more than friends, standing here in the guild hall.

“Ten! Nine!”, the loud counting began outside.

“We should hurry”, Laxus said, but Bickslow didn't hurry. He just stood still, and so did Laxus.

“Eight! Seven!”

Bickslow shifted a little closer still and Laxus inhaled, slowly, as though his life depended on no one taking notice.

“Six! Five!”

They were so close that he could feel Bickslow's breath on his skin.

“Four! Three!”

He could hear his pulse in his ears.

“Two!”

Feel Bickslow's lips brushing against his.

“One!”

A loud cheering echoed through the city, followed by the sound of exploding fireworks.

In the guild hall, a very different kind of firework burst, and Laxus could swear it had struck his heart. Kissing back eagerly, he pressed himself against his friend's entire form.

When Bickslow broke the kiss, he noticed they were still holding on to each other, and despite being in the guild, he didn't feel inclined to let go.

“What was that for?”, he asked instead and Bickslow smiled brightly.

“New years kiss for good fortune. I'm looking forward to another year of this, of you and me…” Taking Laxus's hand and shoving it into the waistline of his trousers, he added, “…and pretty clothes.”

Feeling a silken fabric against this skin, Laxus quirked an eyebrow. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he tugged it down to spot elegant black panties.

“Do you always wear this kind of stuff?”

“Maybe”, Bickslow smirked. “Why don't you check once in a while to find out?”

Laxus swallowed hard. Fuck that turned him on. Their hidden little secret out in the light of day, more daring and more deprived than in the privacy of their homes.

“Since everyone is focused on the fireworks, I would guess that we have about fifteen minutes before anyone realises we're gone”, Bickslow prompted and he caught up with the intent.

Picking Bickslow off the ground, he got a yelp and an amused laugh before the long legs wrapped around him. Carrying the clingy man into the archives, Laxus kicked the door closed before Bickslow's puppets could follow and dropped him onto the nearest table.

Pushing the visor off Bickslow's face, he caused the seith mage to instinctively shut his eyes. Kissing him again while waiting for him to calm his magic, Laxus ran his hands under the warm pullover.

When the green shimmer was gone from Bickslow's eyes a moment later, and he reopened them, Laxus escaped his embrace. Hurriedly undoing the knots holding Bickslow's skirt and trousers up, he tugged the clothes down the long legs and off along with the metal boots. Nudging the now bare legs apart, Laxus dropped to his knees.

He pressed a few hurried kisses along the insides of Bickslow's thighs before going for the price. Nuzzling against the black silk, he teased the erection hidden under it. Unconcerned with the fact that he was dampening the cloth, he mouthed at the throbbing length.

A little over a year ago, he was completely shocked that Bickslow would consider having sex with him, and now he had his face buried between the man's legs in a heated quickie. Not because they were in a relationship, or were holding back from one, but simply because they could, and because if felt great.

What a crazy, perfect thing life could be.

Aroused as hell by the eager mouth on him, Bickslow tangled his hands in the blond hair, tugging lightly.

“Fuck, come on. We have to be quick.”

Laxus pulled the black panties down just enough to gain access and wrapped his lips around the hard cock. Sneaking a hand in under the cloth from the side, he cradled the man's scrotum and Bickslow's fingers dug into his scalp.

“Oh gods!”

“Hush”, Laxus scolded before diving back down, and he bit together, breathing hard through his nose. His repressed moans turned into breathless whines, and he finally had to remove a hand from Laxus's head to cover his mouth with.

Seeing Laxus so eagerly engulfing him was absolutely mesmerising, but he knew he didn't have the time to indulge in the view. Tensing his back and legs, he was quivering with the effort to stay still, and to run toward orgasm as quickly as possible.

Moaning into his palm, he curled his toes and lunged for his release.

Laxus was surprised just how soon Bickslow came. Jerking a little as the salty fluid suddenly covered his tongue, he accidentally let some of it spill from his mouth.

When Bickslow let go of his hair and collapsed back onto the table, he pulled away and swallowed hard, wiping the trail of cum running down his cheek away before it could drop onto his clothes. The only item that had a stain were the black panties sitting askew on Bickslow's hips.

Getting up off the floor, Laxus watched said man fight to catch his breath, chest heaving and lowering frantically.

Once he had, he too sat up and cleared his throat.

“Ehrm. So, how long was that?”

Laxus looked around and spotted a clock standing in the shelves. He walked over to check.

“Twelve past. No need to worry yet.”

Turning back, he saw that Bickslow was as quick to dress as he was to undress. Tying his long blue skirt back around his waist, he was almost presentable again. He rearranged his pullover and hid the new golden bracelet under the cuff before turning with a smirk and tossing something toward his friend.

“Catch”, he called and Laxus did.

Finding the cum stained panties in his hands, he looked up wide eyed.

“Happy New Year”, Bickslow grinned, giving him a teasing wink before tugging his visor back down and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://seradeposts.tumblr.com/)  
>  I might add to this again in the future


End file.
